


Fire Curtis’

by TinyBangtanScrub



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Anxiety, Bed-Wetting, Crying, Dreaming, Embarassment, Fights, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, Night, Nightmares, Omorashi, Other, Ponyboy is a cinematic person, Wetting, hurting, sleeping, uncomfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBangtanScrub/pseuds/TinyBangtanScrub
Summary: Ponyboy wets the bed. There’s nothing more to it.





	1. Through It All

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame, whatsoever.

 

 

 

Ponyboy doesn't remember drinking so much water, because at the moment he's hauling to his feet and rushing to the bathroom–for the third time that night. Soda was fast alseep and Darry had already told Pony to go to sleep before he drags him off a cliff, but he couldn't help it.

 

 

Expect this time, Pony was too tired to worry. His mind led him to the bathroom, but his body stayed in the same place. He began to let go, the soft feeling, so cozy and soft. It wasn't until he was done that he realized he wet the bed. Only this time pony brought new pants and underwear with him to the restroom.

Glory, Darry was going to put a gun to his head once he found out. (Last time this happened Darry scolded him for drinking so much at night and told him he got what he deserved, while Soda just sat there telling the older to give the kid a break, and it wouldn't hurt to show a little sympathy.) Steve and Two-bit were passed out drunk' on the couch.

 

 

Ponyboy would die from embarrassment if they found out, even worse if they told the news to Johnny. So, Ponyboy, did the only liable thing at his will, he was to come straight after school while Darry and Soda at work and pray that to the lord that didn't find his mess. Shoot, he'd rather just fake a cough than go to school with that worry.

 

  
Pony slept on the floor until morning. He did his routine and couldn't wait to take shower. After this it soon occurred to him that he promised Johnny that he'd go and see a game with him, but there was absolutely no chance Pony could sneak his pass Darry without him asking questions. Pony needed to get head around the situation and just headed to school.

  
____

"Hey, Johnny," Pony smiled and Johnny greeted him back. They talked about their fair share of experiences when they went home when prior night. It was a quick day, it felt like a breeze. Ponyboy told Johnny he would meet back with him after he took a shower. It wasn't like anything Pony expected. Darry was already home by the time he got there and Soda was on the couch with two-bit and Dally watching Mickey Mouse like it was the last thing left in the whole world. Darry just sat there waiting, and stood to his feet when he saw the timid teen.

 

"You're back early," Darry frowned as if he was expecting someone else.

 

"Yeah," Pony was going to leave to his room when Darry stopped him. "I cleaned your sheets, you 'ought to be grateful," Pony boy stood in shock, Darry—sheets—clean? "I'm not going to ask for an apology just an explanation, glory, you could have told me in the morning and I would have taken care of it right away, and maybe the others wouldn't have found out."

 

Pony nearly screamed, but instead he just stood there in utter misery.

His face burned in embarrassment and a few tears leaked from his eyes. "Why you crying, buddy?" Soda asked walking into the kitchen with a weed in his mouth. "It's cuz' the kid pissed himself, ain't it?" Steve smirked from the living room.

 

"You shut your mouth, will you?" Darry scolded.

 

"C'mon now I'm sure he didn't mean it, no reason to yell at the boy." Soda bickered, but

 

Darry only growled from his seat. "I ain't yelling at no one, just askin' why he wasn't telling me."

 

Ponyboy began to cry harder and that only annoyed Darry. "Stop crying, or I'll really give you some thin' to cry about."

 

His broad shoulders rose and imitated Ponyboy. Dally snorted, "About time, that kid needed some lickin' for a while now."

 

Sodapop glared at Darry, "Don't take nothin' too serious they could barely get a word out without drinkin' a booze." Ponyboy creeped passed them and slammed his door room.

“Well ain’t that pure luck,” Two-Bit yawned. “What is it?” Darry called. “Your brothers report card is here,” A huge grin arose on his stupid face, Darry wanted to slap it right off. “I’ll take it from here,” Darry snatched the paper out of Two-Bits and arms and the other pouted. Darry rolled his eyes, then bit his lip. “Pony, you get your ass here right now!” Ponyboy didn’t move an inch.

 

“I said now!” Soda couldn’t bare to listen to these fight any longer and just stepped outside. Ponyboy walked right passed Darry. “Pony—“ the door slammed shut, better yet, in front of Darry’s mighty face. “Fuck you!” Ponyboy screams through and Soda hollered back at him. Soda went inside again.

 

“He ain’t mean it, we were just harsh on him that’s all, let’s just give him time to think.” Darry snapped. “He ain’t never thinking!” He frisked, “He ain’t ever thinkin’ with that thick skull of his!” With a shout Steve and Two-Bit stayed quite.

  
___

  
Chapter two...? Possibly.


	2. On The Highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is in the car, going home from their long trip to the springs. Only one problem, Ponyboy could feel the water he drowned sink in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I’ll just be making one-shots.

Ponyboy can't even begin—no he can't even explain–it's just a ludicrous moment in his life. He's shaking and everyone around him is carrying on within themselves. Yet, Ponyboy, is in desperate need for a toilet. Of course, being the youngest out of three children he kept his mouth sealed for obvious purposes. One being, Darry would probably yell at him and would tell him to wait. Two being that Dally or Two-bit would pester him the whole way home and would occupy the restroom on purpose.

 

 

It's not until five minutes later that he's bouncing up and down from his seat that Johnny notices. "Quite fidgeting, Pony." Ponyboy only looked deeper out through the window. "Can't help it," he voiced out and Dally grinned.

 

"What's the problem, Pony, needin' the toilet yet?" Ponyboy scoffed, "In your dreams, I ain't that stupid." Oh, he really was. "Good, I wasn't gonna pull over anyway." Darry shrugged and Pony nervously sighed. "Leave the kid alone, he ain't doin' nothin' to y'all" Steve added.

  
___

Ponyboy would be lying if he said he didn't need to pull over at this second—because a The fluids within him were ready to drown the leather seat. "Glory, ain't it my luck." Soda, who just woke up from his nap, was looking at the row of cars in front of them. Ponyboy wasn't as steady as he was before, he was everywhere, his cheeks had burned up so badly he felt drowsy.

 

Ponyboy clenched his thighs in great desperation for relief.

 

It was too obvious for the gang not to notice. "Ponyboy, you better stop movin' around like that before I glue you to the seat." Pony didn't even listen to Dally, he just took ratchet breathes that grew into wheezes. "Oh Lordy, don't die on us, what's the matter buddy?" How did Soda—out of everyone—not understand?

 

 

"I lied to D-Darry, I ain't gonna make it home if I wait here any longer." Darry looked back from his front window. "You ain't ever using your head, that's why this happened." Darry stated, flatly driving once the the traffic let up.

 

“Jolly, you’ll be fine, just a little while longer.” Johnny didn’t understand, he didn’t understand how hard it to stay calm when your about to burst on someone’s car.

“I can’t wait, I’m gonna mess myself.” Pony excavated. It was true, he could take much more. Two-Bit flashed a grin,“That’s what y’all get for drinkin’ all that water.” Two-But wasn’t helping—and holy shit—Darry wasn’t either.

 

 

“You just wait patiently, Ponyboy, we’ll be home soon.” Ponyboy growled, “What do you think I’m doing? Running a marathon?” Darry glared back for an apology but all he got a close to bawling teenager. Soda frowned. “Buddy, were almost there, Darry why don’t you pull over for the kid?”

 

 

Darry only continued to drive, cursing under his breathe. “There’s a rest stop coming in a few minutes. I ain’t gonna get a ticket because my kid brother pissed behind a bush.” Darry shrugged after a few seconds of silence.

 

Each second was painful, he cringed when he felt the droplets of urine seep into his underwear. One droplet turned into six, and soon six turned into small spurts. They were already pulling into a gas station by the time the front of his pants were soaked. Not that it wasn’t obvious, it looked like he already pissed but wasn’t nearly enough make him stop crying.

 

 

“May I have the key to the restroom, please, my brother is about to wet himself in my car.” Darry sighed, but the man smiled and handed him the key. Darry smiled back then headed towards the car. “Here, think you could go by yourself?” Pony just grabbed the key and fled to the back. “Guess that’s a yes,” Dally smirked.

 

Oh poor boy, he could barely get inside before he lost control. A small puddle formed around him while he covered his hand with his face. He quickly unzipped and finished inside the bowl. This couldn’t have gotten any worse, but glory, the kid had to stand face to face with the whole gang in such a embarrassing state. He swings open the door, gripping the key between his fingers. This was the worst part.

 

 

“Pony...” Johnny raised an eye brow, “You okay?” Ponyboy nodded, not barring to look at Johnny.

 

Soda walked up to him and took the key , thanking the employee, and leading Pony and Johnny to the car. No one asked questions, Darry just sped up, letting the boy demolish his own mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm. I don’t know. Who nest? Soda, or Johnny.


End file.
